


Short Story/Imagine/One Shot Collection

by Kitsune_Akumu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Akumu/pseuds/Kitsune_Akumu
Summary: This is just a compilation of any short stories or one shots that I write in my free time. I will be covering multiple different fandoms in this work. If anyone has any requests or suggestions you can leave a comment or you can leave me a message on Facebook @Kitsune.Akumu





	Short Story/Imagine/One Shot Collection

Sophia giggled silently as her, Natasha, and Wanda tried to sneak back into the tower quietly. Sophia had recently been through a bad break up with her long-term boyfriend and desperately needed a girl’s night out. After everyone had gone to bed, the three of them and snuck out to a nearby bar and drank the night away, telling stories of past sexual relationships and how the men had either impressed or disappointed them. It had been exactly what she needed, but now all three of them were drunk and didn’t want to wake up any of the men, especially Steve. He was the team leader after all, and if he found out that they had snuck out to get drunk, there would be serious consequences.

Natasha giggled and grabbed both Sophia and Wanda’s arms and whispered excitedly, “I’m starving. We should go to the kitchen for a midnight snack!”

Sophia looked at Natasha before looking at the clock on the wall, “But it’s not midnight? It’s three thirty in the morning?”

Natasha giggled again, “Well that’s even better! They’ll never suspect at midnight snack this late.”

Wanda smiled, “You’re a genius.”

They had long abandoned their heels since entering the tower and snuck barefoot into the kitchen. So far, so good. Natasha went to the freezer and pulled out a carton of cookie dough ice-cream before grabbing three spoons. Natasha spun around, accidentally knocking a fork onto the tile ground. They all froze at the sound and waited for someone to show up. They all smiled, and after one bite they jumped when the kitchen light clicked on. They all looked at the entrance to see an amused Tony, curious Bucky, and pissed off Steve. Sophie looked at the other two girls and whispered, “Busted.”

Steve marched up to the three women and snatched the ice cream from them, slamming it onto the counter. “What the hell are you three doing? Do you realize what time it is? And why do you three smell like Tony’s mini bar?”

Sophie cringed at all the questions. His voice seemed to invite her hangover as she felt one of the nerves in her head throb. “One question at a time Captain Killjoy.”

Steve glared at her, “What did you call me?”

Sophie sighed, “Look, I’d rather go to sleep before the hangover sets in and right now you’re making my head throb. What’s the big deal anyway, we’re grown women, we can go out and have a few drinks if we want to.”

Steve felt like his head was going to pop as his anger grew, “When you leave this tower, you tell someone. You don’t just run off in the middle of the night on a whim! We have a mission in the morning and you three are drunk beyond comprehension! Do you realize how selfish that is!? You may have just jeopardized our mission!”

Sophie growled, “Just listen to yourself! Mission this, mission that, maybe we just needed a night to be more than agents! Maybe we wanted to be women, and drink, and have fun. I know I sure as hell needed it.”

Steve grew angrier, “What the hell does that mean?”

Sophie was pissed now, “It means I’m more than a walking First Aid kit! You do realize that there’s more to my power than healing, right? Yea, I can heal any would, but I take on every ounce of pain that person was feeling. So, if you get shot, and I heal you, I may not bleed, but it sure as hell feels like I’ve been shot! And I have to heal all of you, multiple times during a mission! I’m surprised my body hasn’t given out entirely from the pain and stress that I’ve endured since I’ve been here! I’m more than just an agent Steve, I matter too! I may have a mutation, but I still deserve to be treated as a human!”

Steve’s expression changed slightly, “I, I guess I never realized what it was doing to you.”

Sophie sighed, “It doesn’t matter. You’re right, if I can’t follow procedure then I shouldn’t be here. It was my idea to sneak out because I knew you wouldn’t let us go alone. I’ll pack up and be out before sunrise.”

All three men began to protest but Sophie just walked past them silently. Her mind was made up. This had been building up for a while. She never seemed to please Steve. All she could ever manage was to be ignored, worst case scenario, he scolded her. She was yelled at more than she was ignored so to her, she wasn’t cut out to be an Avenger. She was reckless on the field, so he stopped letting her go into combat, sticking her in the ship to keep track of the team and heal anyone that was injured. She seemed to mess up doing that as well. Somehow.

She jumped when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She was almost packed, just a few more pairs of underwear required rearranging and her suitcase would be full. It was probably Wanda or Natasha trying to convince her to stay. She was more than a little surprised to see Steve with his head down and hands folded behind his back. “What are you doing here?”

Steve looked up slightly but his face seemed anguished, “Can I come in please? I need to speak with you before you leave.”

Sophie glared, “Why should I? Are you going to tell me everything else I’ve done wrong since I’ve been here?”

Steve brushed a hand through his hair and sighed, “Please just hear me out. If you still decide that you want to leave, then I won’t stand in your way anymore.”

Sophie sighed and opened the door wider, “Fine, you’ve got until I finish packing.”

Sophie walked back to her suitcase and continued to finish folding as she listened to Steve. “I know I’ve been hard on you since you joined the team, but you’ve got to understand that it wasn’t you that I was angry at.”

Sophie laughed sarcastically, “Oh so I was just your emotional punching bag, that’s even better than being the team fuck up.”

Steve cringed slightly, “Maybe it wasn’t the best choice of words, but I was angry at myself, not you.”

Sophie closed her eyes briefly, “And what could Mr. Perfection be angry about at himself?”

Steve sighed and scratched his head nervously, “I was angry at myself for being attracted to you. For loving you. It is way too risky to be involved with anyone as an Avenger, let alone my own teammate. After what I went through with Peggy, I couldn’t risk it happening again. And when you got shot during one of our missions, I knew I couldn’t have you on the field. You were too distracting to me. I was so worried over your safety that I couldn’t lead the team. I kept you off the field, but it only made me worry worse.”

Sophie stopped folding, tears stinging her eyes and her lip trembled as she spoke, “So what? After this big confession, you expect me to run into your arms and act like everything is okay?”

Steve sighed, “No.”

Sophie threw her last pair of underwear down as she spun around and marched up to Steve, poking him in the chest with each word. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, “After all of the emotional hell that I went through, all the time I spent trying to understand why you hated me so much. Every time I cried at night because somehow through all of that I managed to fall in love with you, but I felt that I wasn’t good enough for you. That I was less than dirt to you! What gives you the right to do this to me!?”

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her to his chest. Sophie struggled and pushed, but Steve refused to let go of her. She sobbed slightly as she put her face in his chest. Steve held her tightly and spoke, “I know I haven’t been easy to live with, and you have every right to walk out of this tower and never speak to me again. But please, think about it. Give me a chance to make this right. Let me take care of you like I should have done.”

Sophie looked up at Steve through teary eyes. He really seemed genuine, and if there was one thing she knew about him, he was an honest man. If he asked for a second chance, he would never waste it.

Sophie leaned up quickly and pressed her lips against his. Steve didn’t waste a second as he returned the kiss. This kiss was everything she needed. Warm and loving, sweet and sensual. She opened her mouth without request and his tongue slid to meet hers. She moaned as each kiss grew more passionate than the last. She pulled back slightly to catch her breath, and spoke, “Please Steve, I need you.”

He wasted no time sliding his hands beneath her thighs and lifting her up, his lips finding hers once again as he pushed her suitcase onto the floor and laid her on her bed. His lips moved to her neck as his hands lifted her shirt above her breasts, “I’d love nothing more than to watch you squirm beneath me, but right now I just need you. I promise I’ll take my time next time.”

Sophie moaned as his hand gripped her breast tightly before his other moved down to her shorts. His hand slipped past her panties and he smiled when he found that she was already wet from the kiss. She obviously didn’t want to wait.

Her panties and shorts were removed in one swift motion, and soon his clothes joined hers on the floor. His lips moved back to hers, their tongues dancing vigorously together as he sunk into her. Her back arched and he kissed her throat as she moaned loudly. Her nails scratched down his back and he groaned as he lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder, and securing the other around his waist. He pulled out almost completely before pushing back into her. He kept a steady pace at first before gradually growing rougher and more urgent with each thrust. His pelvis brushed her clitoris hard while his member continued to hit the same spot over and over, driving her closer to her orgasm.

She arched and screamed, her nails digging into his back and pulling his chest firmly against her as she came undone around him. He groaned and thrust deep within her constricting walls as he reached his own peak. They looked at each other for a minute, basking in the post sex euphoria before Steve finally spoke to her. “You’ll always matter to me. You’re to most important person in the world to me. Always remember that Sophie.”

Sophie smiled and pulled him into another loving kiss before motioning for him to lay with her. This was where she mattered most in the world.


End file.
